Hermione: A Muggle Un-cursed?
by wolfan22
Summary: Hermione obtains a book that will transform her into a full wizard. She had gotten quite tired of Malfoy and his big mouth. Though she soon discovers that she didn't hate Draco. She hated her Muggle self. Will she stay 'Un-cursed' or resort back to normal as regular Hermione Granger, the Muggle Gryffindor?
1. Prologue

Hey guys and girls! I have recently joined , and I would like to submit some on my stories. Here comes the first one. Though I am not sure one where it will end up and how long it may be. We will see. Though I do not know much about Harry Potter, I will try to do my best and keep up with it. :D Have fun reading. I know I will have fun typing. PS- Forgive me, though I grew fond of Harry Potter in a short period lately, I still have not a clue on some things. A faint memory is all I have to this setting and it's characters. Though a message here and there wouldn't bother to help me with ideas and so on. I have yet to read all the books. I read the first one and grew tired of it in a short period. Though I read it and parts of Deathly Hollows. Thank you though for coming upon my story 3 I love you all for seeing it.

* * *

**Prologe:**

"Lumos," Harry Potter said, as a flash of light appeared from his wand.

He had snuck out of his chamberrs and into the library. He sprawled out some books from the shelves and look aimlessly at the titles. He wondered what it was he was looking for. He just knew it was something.

* * *

**Earlier that night:**

"Hey, look it is Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived," Draco said pointing at Harry, "Come to wash your misery down with some food?"

Harry hated Draco, and if it wasn't enough that he couldn't hae a settle meal with his friends.

"Shut up Malfoy," replied Harry, who was unable to find any other words to say.

"That's it? A simple Shut up won't do the trick," He said turning and laughing with a crowd that was behind him.

"That isn't all I have," murmered Harry, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Malfoy had been levitated into the air and was being hung upsidedown. Ron laughed easily, though this was typical Harry and his trickery to Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger, a muggle-born, was not laughing. Instead she dwelled in her books and carefully listened. A smirk grew upon her face. She had something on her mind.

"Harry come on. Give it up," Hermione called tugging Harry, which made his spell completely get thrown off and make Draco fall to the ground in embarassment.

Hermione laughed suttly as she pulled her friend out of the room. She unclutched his arm and signaled him to walk with her. They walked to the Gryffindor common room (I think this is correct. O.o). They sit down on a couch. Hermione thinks a bit before saying something.

"Harry, I need a book," she said, quite oddly too. As if she didn't dare dwell in the library at all, though that is where she was most of the time.

"A book? Can't you go get it yourself? Your Hermione Granger! The book genious!" Harry said, a bit rudely as I might add. Carelessly he ignored his rudeness because they are friends of course.

"It isn't just a ordinary spell-book Harry... I need it. Though I can't seem to get it. If you haven't noticed I am not much for sneaking around. This book would ruin me if I was seen with it."

"You seemed to have snuck up on me earlier pretty well. Any words to that?" He said, though she didn't answer, "Fair enough. Can't you just use my cloak of invisibilty?"

"You know how that makes me feel? You haven't cleaned it since you got it, and let us not forget the fact that that material gives me an annoying rash." she said, somewhat, bratty.

"You did say you needed the book. Though I have to agree with you about the smell of that cloak. Though that still doesn't make up for the fact that you pulled me out of my shining time of humiliating Malfoy"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her friend was being a bit stubborn today. She leaned in towards him, thus kissing him on the lips. Harry closed his eyes in complete pleasure of Hermione's forwardness and leaned closer to her. Hermione felt something 'poke' her a bit from Harry's robes. Carelessly, she began taking off her robes. Harry sensing this of his friend began to do so to himself. With Harry in his boxers and Hermione in her bra and underwear, they rolled to the floor.

Luckily lunch was ocurring. The common roon was empty at this time, giving the two some privacy. Harry began to breathe heavily a bit. He loosened the bonds holding Hermione's bra on. He took it off slightly and began gasing at her lucious breasts. Her tits were fine, and her breasts were larger than he remembered, not saying he hasn't peeked at them before ^.^, yet they were usually hidden behind those robes Hogwarts made them wear. Hermione began to slide Harry's boxes off, which revealed a long delicious dick. It flung out slaping her stomach suttly.

Harry pulled Hermione up and walked her to the wall. She leaned against the wall with a slight blush on her face. Harry ripped down her underwear and they fell to her ankles. Hermione kicked them off and flung them to the side. Harry pushed his fine dick to the entrance of Hermiones's already dripping wet flaps. Hermione groaned a bit as the large member was pushed through her. It began slow, but rough, as Harry began pounding on her. His large dick squeezed through her all the way. She blushed more and began to groan more.

"Oh Harry. Keep it up."

Harry rapidly pushed in and out. He felt a small tingle in side him. He was climaxing, though Hermione didn't want it to end. Harry pushed harder on her, and epectedly he climaxed. They both fell to the ground. Hermione smiled and pulled her clothes close to her. He face was red. Quickly, as lunch time was running out, they pulled on their clothes, and in the nick-of-time too. Ron walked into the room.

"Oh, hello Harry,Hemione," He sniffed around a bit, "What is that smell?"

"I was helping Harry with a spell we were preforming earlier. He couldn't quite get it."

"Oh,you mean Impedimenta?" Ron asked.

"Yes! The spell to slow down any object advancing towards you. See? Harry show Ronald."

Harry struggled. Hermione threw a pencil towards him. "Impedimenta!" Harry shouted, as the pencil slowed a bit and then quickly flew out of controll.

"Impedimenta!" Hermione shouted, controlling it, "See he needs help."

"I could use some help too! Could you-" Ron was interupted

"The answer is no," Hermione said shoving a hand to Ron's face.

**I WILL make more. Though Thanks for reading. Sorry for the sex scence being early. I felt like I need people to know what my story will contain.**


	2. Chapter 1: Once a Muggle always a Muggle

Harry dwell in the Library. This book he was searching for was named 'Muggles, An Un-cursed History'. Harry hadn't questioned Hermione about this book. He was too busy dwelling somewhere else on her to be bothered. He began to search. Apparently there were clues in this book Hermione needed. Though he needen't wonder why. Harry, on his back, hung a invisibilty cloak. He remembered the last time he snuck out, and he wasn't very happy with his results.

Harry smiled finding a quite old book. He jumped to the shelf picking it up. This particluar shelf was pretty high. The book, apprently, hadn't and needn't been picked up in years. Of course muggles were muggles, and didn't need to know their history. All they had a clue of was that one wizard had sex with one human, and they created the first muggle. Though did it really happen that way? Maybe Hermione wanted to know more about the roots of her 'race'. Or was it something completely different?

Shrugging Harry grabbed the book. He looked at the cover unsure. He only could pick out the word muggle. Into agreement with himself, he left with it.

Harry made it back up to the boys chamber. He snuck in. Ron was snoring asleep and so were the others. It was apparent that he had to hide this book until morn. He couldn't wake Hermione, let alone sneak into her chambers and be the talk of the school. People would think of him as such a pervert. Though who could blame a guy who got a book for a girl he just had sex with? Wow, maybe he was perverted.

He clutched the book tight as he slept. He knew of no other place to put it. He awoke, still clinging to the book. He put this mysterious book in his pack and walked to breakfast. Hermione had, expectedly 'bumped' into him.

"Do you have it?" she said.

Harry nodded, "Yes. Here," he said handing the book to her.

Hermione had apparently skipped breakfast and went straight to her chambers. Something about that book made Hermione slightly distant, as if she wasn't distant enough with her books and such. Hermione sat down on her bed. She dusted off the book and read the titled in her mind. Her opened the book.

"Muggle- partcial wizard. Partcial human," she skipped a few words and read the bottom on the first page, "...they still are able to attend many wizard schools, much like Hogswarts, and they continue to grow as individuals," she found no use and skipped to the middle of the book, "Muggles seek freedom internally. To reach a full sense of freedom they will sometimes work to the fullest in life to insure the gratitude of purebloods. A muggle can, though, reach full freedom by using the proper spell, thus transforming them to a full wizard. This spell won't erase the mind of others, nor your family line. This requires a different spell witch can only effect one person at a time."

Hermione had found what she was searching for. She had come to a conclusion that she must use the spell on herself to reach her full freedom. Though she would have to use the mind spell on a particular person of chose. She knew just who to use it on.


	3. Chapter 2: Bury The Hatchet

I looked at my views! Six. YAY. I am so excited to say that people actually read it. So here we go.

* * *

Hermione was deeply thinking. She had just read the book she had been waiting for. Could it be that her dreams would come true. She would finally become a pure-blood She paced her chamber. Though she looked at the door. She knew that she had to go to potions class. Hermione quickly grabbed the book and sprang out the door.

In potions she has a few Gryffindors. though she was crowed by a fewing Slytherins. Snape loved Slytherins and sometimes you could see him handing the potions right to them, leaving the Gryffindors in the dust! Though Hermione was great at potion brewing, at least for a muggle. She easily finished her assignment and read some of her book in secrete.

"Just simply whisper 'Muggletof' and the spell shall be casted upon yourself," she read

"Muggletof," she whispered, thus she had turned herself un-cursed from being called a half-blood Though she nearly forgot about her target of memory erasing. With him of no knowlege then no one would remember. Her target was Draco Malfoy.

She read through the book, "A simple casting of the words 'Cerbrelly' will make your target unknown about you ever to be a muggle."

Hermione liked the idea of not having a racist Draco to bother her. She thought that maybe a new Draco would be for the better. Hermione, also thinking about Draco again, thought that maybe him and her could finally have a thing. The only barrier stopping them was her muggle essence.

"Cerbrelly," she casted to Draco.

The spell took effect quickly, though no one could really notice until class was over. Draco hadn't said a single word. The whole class period Draco was silent. Pansy was even getting suspicous. She approached him with her normal Slytherin attitude.

"We haven't heard you say a peep all day. What in the bloody hell is up with you today?" She persisted

"What is wrong with me? Your the one asking all the bloody questions. I was just being quiet that is all," Malfoy insisted

"Usually your rambling on about how much you hate muggles. With only one muggle in our class you didn't, as usual, humiliate her."

"Who? There are no muggles in our class. We only have pure-bloods. Have you gone bollocks?" Malfoy insisted

"Me. You act like I am the bonkers one. No, there IS a halfblood in our potions class. Don't you remember poor Hermione Granger?" Pansy puffed.

"You are bonkers. Ms. Granger is well pure blood. How could you be so intently rude to her? She has the skills to be a Slytherin and not some rotten Gryffindor, like Harry."

Malfoy had pushed Pansy out of the way and respectfully caught up with Hermione in the hallway. His pale skin was easily seen grabbing toward her soft hand and gripping it as they walked down the hall.

Hermione blushed a bit and walked with him. She knew she enjoyed his company, though her anger was mostly a muggle's weak spine. She was now a wizard and she had Draco Malfoy all to herself now.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I saw some views and told myself 'Hey why not get three sort of chapters up so we can get more views.' Though I think the last chapter was way better than this one. I had lost my train of thought when I was reading another FanFic. You be the judge about that and make a review on what you want to be in this story. I will try to include it.


	4. Chapter 3 A Malfoy's Point of View

I decided that this chapter is going to be from Draco's P.O.V. (point of View). And I have Sixty Views from this FanFic! I am so excited. I think I want to Continue. Though this story will be short. :(. Well Have fun reading. :D

* * *

I walked hand in hand. The pulsing of my heart grew. I felt something, something real. My skin started to grow cold, yet inside I boiled. I walked with a lovely girl. A girl so pure, so wonderful. It was as if all I wanted to do was embrace that feeling, to make that her own feeling. I felt pure with her, not that I wasn't already. My eyes drifted to the ground. They were uncontrollable, and seemed to scroll over her body. What was this feeling I grew for a girl? Did I like her? Moments before potions, it seemed this was never here. That I never felt a feeling for this girl. Ms. Granger was now holding my hand, and I was guiding her. I know the truth. At least now I do.

* * *

A Slytherin is what she should be. If I were that pesky Sorting Hat, I would have put her along in _my _house, the Slytherin house. Hermione Granger is _my _girl, and I could care less to what Pansy Parkinson thinks. She deserves to live as a Mudblood for what she claimed my Hermione to be.

I look at Hermione. It has only been a few short moments since lunch began, and I already miss my loving pure-blood. Gryffindor, psh, she belongs to Slytherin. She could then sit by me. I demand a re-sort to this matter of housing. Though, Dumbledore doesn't care for me much. I will have to convince my Hermione to ask him herself.

"Hey Draco, honey, are you feeling better from potions class?" Pansy said, as if _I _belonged to her and her only.

I mumbled something under my breath. Though she couldn't hear it. I then just gave a little nod and a sense that I wanted her away.

"You're not better, I see. Well then I can help you," she sat by me, and, with a big smile, began to lean forward to kiss me.

Everyone in the room started to clear and head to their next class. I got up, and Pansy leaned to fall on her, unappealing and self guarded, face. She fell right on to the chair! I stayed clear of a humorous laugh and continued to walk away, thus watching out for Hermione. Our next class was together. Though I don't think Pansy will like her taking her seat to sit next to me. Oh well, I have a true love and not some, hot-headed, unsanitary bitch, to trudge me around like a doll.

Pansy thought she was so good at being a Slytherin, that she actually 'forgot' to take showers to cleanse herself. She just piled on make-up and whatever else slutty girls like. That is right. I think Pansy is a slut. She is perfect for Potter, and he is perfect for her.

Remind me one day to stop talking about that girl, Pansy. Her name suggests itself. Hermione is mine now, and thinking about another girl will make me explode. I couldn't imagine accidentally saying Pansy's name instead of Hermone, which suggests I think about Pansy more than my unofficial girlfriend.

I, Draco Malfoy, walked slightly to Transfiguration with Hermione. Ugh! How I hate that class. Unlike Potions, who Snape just hands us Slytherins the work, Professor McGonagall expects everyone to do the work on their own. How in the hell will I do that. I guess I am fucked. Though Hermione might have the slightest idea on how to get me through the class. She is smart enough to be a Slytherin, so she could show me the works.

As we walk into the classroom, I notice there are only two seats remaining. One at one end of the room, and the other at the opposite end of the room. And, guess who I have to sit next to? Pansy, that lousy son-of-a-Gryffindor. I begin to tremble with fury. I take a breath and lower my shaking hands with the outward breath. I feel slightly better. Though Pansy isn't exactly the best person to be with. Here I am again talking about her.

_Note to self- learn to NOT talk about Pansy Parkinson._

I sit next to her, even though I hate her. Ignoring that fact, I smile a bit

"Hello, Malfoy," she says, a bit unsure, if I might add.

"Hello, Pansy," I called her by her first name, as if she bothers to use mine. She probably forgot it, knowing her blonde underself. Even for a brunet, which are usually smart, she acts much more like a blonde. I think hair colours are just a stupid stereotype.

"I see you aren't deciding to sit with Mudbloods in this class. May I ask why?" Pansy has always been that bratty girl who is known to be sarcastic. Maybe instead of referring her to a blonde, she should be a ginger. She does, after all, steal people's souls to make her feel joyful. Though Hermione would then be considered a brunet, mostly because she is smart.

I think is some way, shape, or form I am a shell of a man, and a soul of a women. Though I feel masculine enough to be swept off my feet by Hermione Granger.

"If you haven't noticed, there aren't any seats, nor were there when we arrived. By _we _I mean Hermione and me," I assure her

She seems a bit ticked off and thrown off by the fact that she just lost. She also looks at me as if she was confused. Maybe because, unlike her, _I_ use correct grammar.

"You know the answer to everything, don't you?" Pansy insists

"Some may say," I answer, almost immediately, and lean towards her, "though I will say, I don't," I take a short pause, "At least not always," I add this to make her even more pissed.

Pansy crosses her arms and turns from me. Her eyes were narrowed, and may I say, I rather not see those hideous eyes of hers anyways. I glance across the room to see Hermione. She seems to be dwelling in her work. I watch carefully, copying what, bits and pieces I can see her do. I really am no good at Transfiguration, or whatever class we are in. I seem quite pleased with the little bundle of work. It doesn't seem finished though. I glance once more to Hermione. I blink and, suddenly, Neville's face is in my bloody way! In the nick of time too, if I might add. Class was over, and we finally had break.

* * *

I think that is it for this chapter! Sorry guys. I, though, like writing this way. In first person. I might do this more often, just so you can see how every character feels about this whole 'un-cursed' thing. Thanks for reading, and the next chapter should be up within hours!


	5. Chapter 4: Pansy- The Slutty Beast

**I read over my last chapter. I was thinking, 'why not make this from Pansy's P.O.V.?'. I am doing that, since she was mentioned a lot last chapter. I was also looking at the views again. A lot of people from the United States read this. The United Kingdom is second, and in third Germany. Yes, Germany. Two people from Mexico read my story. I would have never guessed. Though that is my stereotypical self talking. About the whole ginger, blonde, and brunet thing last chapter, I wanted to add a little 'touch' to the story. Sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings! ^.^ Let us get started eh? BTW that wasn't a Canadian taunt, I was just adding that 'touch' again.**

* * *

I glance at Draco leave with no hesitance. He left me? All alone? He is such a boy! Though I rather like his manly muscles... Pansy snap out of it! Your over him! He hurt you, cheated on you, and left you for a muggle! Muggle?! How dare he? I act like this is a new factor to me. Though it only just started today. I even caught him peeking at her in Transfiguration! Hmph. The least he could do is bother to talk to me. (Though they did share a word or two) He acted like it was a living hell sitting next to me. Come on! I am perfect. I flip my greasy hair and walk onward.

I walk to dinner. I am peckish! I barely ate at lunch while trying to get the goods with Draco again. He just let me fall on the floor. IN THE MIDDLE OF A_ KISS_! I should have known it was a long shot. Though I don't see how he could abandon my irresistible looks. I, for one, can't.

I sit alone. Draco seems a bit shaky, from my looks. I wish I could just help him! Maybe twirl my hair a little as I talk to him. Run my silky fingers through his lovely hair. It is so tempting. Pansy! there you go again! You hate him now! Ignore it!

I look at some bread. Quickly grabbing it, I stuff it into my mouth. I hope no one saw that. Scanning the room, I relax. I then realize, I still have bread stuffed in my mouth. Where are my manners? A slob, I am. I swallow slowly and then begin to tremble. What has gotten into me? This isn't me. Or is it? Your loosing it Pansy! You don't even know who you are anymore! I become angry at myself and begin sweating. More then usual, as I might add. This is utterly humiliating.

Harry Potter walks past. I seem to sink in my seat.

"Hello, Potter," There I am again with the names! I am such a Slytherin, though no one accepts me as one.

"Hello, Parkinson?" Harry answers like I cannot have a civil conversation with him.

"Have you seen Hermione lately?"

"Um. I think she is skipping lunch again. She loves her books," He adds. Why didn't I think of that!?

"That bitch and her games," I mumble.

"Excuse me?" Harry asks. He obviously heard me.

"Oh, nothing. Carry on, your wasting my time!" I persist

"You talked to me fir-" Harry said slowly. He stops with an odd look upon his face and a hand semi in the air, pointing at nothing. He turns and walks away. He is obviously puzzled.

I grin. _In the library? Maybe. Her chambers? Could be._ I think.

I get up and walk out of lunch. I wasn't hungry as much anymore. Draco sees me walk by. Taking in his sense, I walk on. I look away fast, giving the imprecision that I am not interested.

Walking down the hallway, I spot Hermione. She clutches a book close to her. The book appears old and leathery. Ew. No one makes books out of leather anymore. Leather attracts oil and messes up more perfect complexion. I boast, putting a hand on my oily cheek.

Hermione walks by Ron. They talk. I can only make out a few words.

"YOU WHAT?!" Ron says, awfully loud.

"Sush! We don't want anyone hearing do we?" Hermione persists showing her wand to Ron. This is obviously a little threat.

A few mumbles are picked out here and there. That was really all I could get. She must have told Ron that her and Draco were together. Why would she have that book though? A better question. Why wouldn't she want anyone knowing? Maybe she put a love charm on Malfoy. That still wouldn't make him forget the fact she was a Mudblood. I have to get a hold of that book! It holds her secretes and her lies.

Hermione and Ronald walk away. They are continuing to talk. Hermione seems to be laughing quite a lot. Is she cheating on Draco? If so I have to tell him, but how? He will never believe me.

I pace a little. She makes me so pissed off!

It is hard believing this.

Ron and Hermione talk a bit longer. They depart. I follow Hermione still. She approaches Harry Potter. I make out a few words of their conversation.

"Harry, thank you so much for getting this book for me. I found great use of it," Hermione thanks Harry.

So it was Harry's fault that this happened?

"No problem. You had a good way of convincing me," He giggles sexily.

"Oh Harry, I just got a little uncontrollable. It was just a little intercourse," Hermione corrects him.

They had sex? When! How? Where...? All these questions raced through my mind. Many more came to be unknown, thus unlocking more questions to answer. I had a mystery on my hands, and I intend to solve it.

* * *

**That is it for this Chapter. It was fairly short. Though, when I began typing this I did suggest myself that I was going to make long chapters. I realize it is harder than it looks. ^.* I think P.O.V. of Harry will be next. This'll be interesting... Love you all and thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 5: 'S' for Slytherin

**I absolutely love FanFicing now. I read the last two chapters in order and was very proud of my self. I love them. I think Draco P.O.V. is my favorite. Though Pansy's was pretty great as well. Okay, so this'll be about Harry's P.O.V. I just read over my favorite FanFiction story. (Harry Potter and the sex change at Hogwarts... check it out. Tis amazing) Harry will be based off of there a bit. Though, if anyone read that one, they might say... 'then your implying that Harry isn't straight here.' He is. though I am fond on how she wrote her P.O.V. on how Harry's P.O.V. is. It is confusing. **

**`EdIt- I give FULL credit to the author of 'Harry Potter and The Sex Change at Hogwarts'. It is my favorite FanFiction, and I thought I might give her some credit. :D**

* * *

_"Oh Harry, don't stop,"_

It haunted me. That line. That phrase. That Fragment. Those words. Did I really do that to her? Just for a book? I don't know who did it in the first place. It was all meant to be a kiss to assure me. Though one of us made it something completely different. Now, a day later, I hear she is with Malfoy? This is even more haunting.

I was seldom in my chambers. (Correct me if I used *seldom wrong) I was supposed to be asleep. I lay awake, thinking of Hermione's face. Her perfect freckles. Her perfect wavy, ginger, hair. Her lovely eyes. How could she love Draco? Though without him bullying her for being a muggle, he actually was sweet. Sweet in a non homosexual way.

I sprawl out upon my bed. Looking over, I smirk. James and Lily Potter, my parents. A small tear ran down my face. Have I mistreated them for having sex with Hermione, my most well trusted friend. This brings up my last question. Who started it? Did I force it upon her. Did I rape her? This can't be. I couldn't have. Or could I?

I stir in my bed. The haunting had become nightmares. I was unable to sleep. The torturing motion of my helpless mind assured me that I was a rapist, and that I can only live one way in this world. To not live at all. I gained consciousness and told myself, _Harry James Potter, you are giving away your control. If you cannot live this way, then you might as well act upon it. Allow Hermione to take Draco as her boyfriend. If you didn't she would blame you. _

* * *

**I have no idea where that was going. I think I will finish this chapter off in third person... I did already have a chapter, in third person, that focused on Harry. It was the first one I believe. After the Prologue.**

* * *

Morning came, as Draco and Hermione walked to the breakfast table. Draco stopped.

"I had forgotten. You can't sit by me. I am a Slytherin. You are a Gryffindor," he paused, "Why don't we skip breakfast. Go for a stroll around Hogwarts?"

Hermione nodded, "I would like that very much"

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand lightly by the fingertips. She kissed him on the cheek. Draco rolled his fingers through her hair and let it fall back down as strands to her shoulders.

They walked off, out of the room. Draco lead Hermione gracefully around the big hallways and tall staircases of Hogwarts. They came to a stop at Dumbledore's office. Hermione looked confused.

"I demand that Hermione get sorted again. That Sorting Hat is wrong! Hermione does not belong in Gryffindor," Draco persisted

Dumbledore sighed. He must deal with this every year because he offered the hat to them. The hat began to sing as the usual sorting began.

"Fifty, nifty, United States. From the thirteen original colonies..."

Dumbledore shook his head, "This is a private sorting,"

The Hat agreed and then was placed on Hermione's head, "Hermione Granger. Hasn't been long since we last met," the hat continued from a pause, "You seem purer. More strength," The hat said slowly

"I had my period okay," She whispered

The hat chuckled, "No. No. This is different. The last we met, you were of different blood. A muggle. Now you are pure," The hat said

"Impossible. That would mean she would have casted a spell," said Dumbledore.

Draco sat silent. He could barely hear anything from his excitement.

The hat thought, "By these means, I hear by remove Hermione Granger from Gryffindor to the house of Slytherin!" It shouted

Dumbledore shook his head, "You don't have to shout every time you sort them."

Draco got up smiling. He only heard Slytherin, and he knew that Hermione had been moved. He rethought. Pansy wouldn't like this.

* * *

**I think I am going to leave it at that. Sorry about the change of P.O.V. I grew tired. I have been typing for a good six hours on these last three chapters. I think I will do three a night. Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 6: Has Humorously Harmonized

**I only have a few short moments for today. Instead of writing a long chapter, this will be very short. This will be Hermione's P.O.V. Sorry been awhile, school has started again from break, while on the other, my dog got ran over and died on impact. I HATE CARS! Chapters will come out less, my keyboard buttons aren't working correctly. . I also only have so much time. Sorry.**

* * *

I squealed. Sliytherin? That sounds mysterious. I love it. Though I have begun to love Draco more. He can't even tell I was a muggle. It is so obvious. Though, I can't say I expected much from him, not at first.

I think potions class will be a breeze today. I already have brewed this potion a million times. Really, I counted. It is more like two-hundred, fifty-nine, but who's counting. That is right, me, Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

Though Dinner today was very depressing. Harry and Ron starred at me. They starred at me like... like I've gone _bonkers!_ Hmph! It proves that I am a Slytherin at heart. For some odd reason, it doesn't feel right. Must be the witchcraft blood talking. I can say, Mudblood was a boring lifestyle, which forced me to stick to Gryffindor and not be put into Slytherin in the first place.

Look at me. I am not making any sense now. Though I do say I love my new self. I say starring into the reflection on my empty platter.

I smile and looked to Draco, who, was smiling.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Draco asked, as if I knew the answer.

"What?! Who?" I say breaking from a trance.

"Me, you, us," He said briefly and then blushed.

"Of course! Sorry, today has been... odd," I add

"How? You miss Ron and Harry don't you?" He rolled his eyes, "I hope you know he is a muggle, Harry. His mother wasn't pure, unlike us."

I thought. Twas true, but did it matter. He has now aimed to Harry to carelessly make fun of. This is all my fault.

"He is, though he is still me friend, and I prefer you leave those thoughts to yourself," I say crossing my arms and turning away from him.

* * *

Dinner had completed and it was my first time going to the Slytherin girls dorm. I wonder what the ladies will think of a past Gryffindor in their dorm? Pansy won't be so excited. I say this as I walk in the dorm.

"I am just saying, maybe if it was a mini Minotaur, then it could sneak in," Pansy was explaining to the other girls. They were playing some weird board game, in which you make up the events and what happens and draw cards to help you.

"Um? Hello?" I nearly squeak.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Your in the wrong room. Gryffindor is on the other side of the castle," she said pointing, almost shoving me out the door.

"If you were at any of the meals today, instead of starving yourself to look 'skinnier and more appealing', you would have seen that I have switched from Gryffindor to Slytherin," I boast, just a little, and point at her jestering her wrongness, "I am not a muggle, according to the Sorting Hat"

"Excuse me, but that is why you were a Gryffindor in the first place!" she says laughing with the other girls, "You ARE a muggle, and better yet, you ARE a Gryffindor," she said closing the door forcefully.

"No! Excuse me!" I say holding the door. Her fragile arms couldn't beat my strength. I walked into the room and flipped my hair, showing off, purposely. Isat with the girls, as we continued the game that they and Pansy were playing. Pansy had run off into the bathroom. We could all hear moans and crying and some mumbles about me. We tried ignoring it, since most the girls says it always happens. This'll be fun!

* * *

**Here you 'begging' fans go! Twas short, though I felt guilty for not posting. ^.^ /)*3*(\. Anyways, tomorrow will be the next chapter/ section.**


End file.
